Sailor Brittany
Chris1703's TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Misty (Pokemon) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Lady (Lady and The Tramp) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Molly Baker - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Melvin - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Luna - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Artemis - Robin Hood * Diana - Rita (Go, Hugo, Go) * Queen Beryl - Herself * Jedite - Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Neflite - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Malachite - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Zoycite - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Chad - Dudley Puppy (TUFF Puppy) * Raye's Grandpa - Tiger (An American Tail) * Crane Game Joe - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Zirconia - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Tiger's Eye - Alphonse (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Fish's Eye - Sophie (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Hawk's Eye - Lil Lighting (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's Adventure) * Queen Nehelenia - Queen Mouse (The Nutcracker Prince) * Alan Granger - Jafar (Aladdin) * Ann Granger - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Andrew - Scooby Doo * Ikuko Tsukino - Vinny (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kenji Tsukino - Grayson (The Nut Job) * Sammy Tsukino - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Catzi (Bad) - ??? * Catzi (Good) - ??? Seasons: # Sailor Brittany (Season 1) # Sailor Brittany (Season 2) # Sailor Brittany (Season 3) # Sailor Brittany (Season 4) Movies: * Sailor Brittany R: Promise of The Rose * Sailor Brittany S: Hearts in Ice * Sailor Brittany Super S: Black Dream Hole See Also: * Sailor Brittany (VIZ) * Sailor Brittany Crystal Trivia: * Brittany was Mina/Sailor Venus In Sailor Jasmine * This the 5th TV Show. * Amy/Sailor Mercury was Misty in 4000Movies' TV spoof, Pokemon (4000Movies Style), and Misty is Amy/Sailor Mercury in this spoof. Gallery: Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Brittany Miller as Serena/Sailor Moon Misty in pokemon ch vs sakura.jpg|Misty as Amy/Sailor Mercury Kitty Katswell in TUFF Puppy.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Raye/Sailor Mars Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Lady as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1009.jpg|Princess Atta as Mina/Sailor Venus Alvin Seville.jpg|Alvin Seville as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Vinny.png|Vinny as Ikuko Tsukino Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Luna Olivia.jpg|Olivia as Haruna Jeanette Miller.png|Jeanette Miller as Molly Baker Simon Seville in The Easter Chipmunk.jpg|Simon Seville as Melvin Butler Queen Beryl.jpg|Queen Beryl as Herself Uncle Harry in Uncle Harry.png|Uncle Harry as Jedite Andie in The Nut Job.jpg|Andie as Susan Baker Kismet.jpg|Kismet as Morga Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island-0.jpg|Scooby Doo as Andrew Grayson.png|Grayson as Kenji Tsukino Dale.jpg|Dale as Sammy Tsukino Tiger in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Tiger as Raye's Grandpa Gnorga.png|Gnorga as Kigaan Red.jpg|Red as Neflite Claudia Vorstein.png|Claudia Vorstein as Zoycite Zoe Drake in A Gameshow Showdown.png|Zoe Drake as Katie Serena (TV Series).jpg|Serena as Helen Lambert Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Herbert Chip in Kiwi's Big Adventure.png|Chip as Peter Olivia124.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Mika Cassidy Klaus Vorstein.jpg|Klaus Vorstein as Malachite Dudley Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Chad Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Artemis Alvin Seville as Dr. Buford Bubbles in Sploosh.png|Dr. Buford Bubbles as Prince Endymion Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-5637.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Trista/Sailor Pluto Rebecca Cunningham-1.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Amara/Sailor Uranus Lola Bunny in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure.jpg|Lola Bunny as Michelle/Sailor Neptune Emmy Angry.png|Emmy as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Ratigan Angry.jpg|Ratigan as Zirconia Alphonse.jpg|Alphonse as Tiger's Eye Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-428.jpg|Sophie as Fish Eye Lil' Lightning.jpg|Lil' Lightning as Hawk's Eye Queen Mouse in The Nutcracker Prince.jpg|Queen Mouse as Queen Nehelenia Gadget Hackwrench in A Fly in the Ointment.png|Gadget Hackwrench as CeleCele Pinocchio in Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night.jpg|Pinocchio as ??? Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Spoofs Category:Chris1703